The present invention relates to temperature sensing devices and in particular to an improved heat sensing tip for such devices.
Electronic thermometers are widely used in industrial applications as temperature sensing means. Such thermometers utilize a thermocouple or the like to convert a sensed temperature, under or above ambient, into an electrical signal which may be read out on a meter or digital display. Since the differential between the sensed temperature and ambient is detected, it is important that the heat sensing tip be brought to ambient before a temperature reading is taken. Similarly, it is desirable to shield the sensing tip from ambient when the temperature reading is being taken in order to obtain a true reading. This poses a problem where a series of temperature readings are to be taken in relatively quick succession as, for example, when a train crew member walks along the cars of a train measuring the temperature of each wheel or bearing to check for an overheated condition.
In view of the above, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved temperature sensing device wherein the heat sensing tip is rapidly brought to the measuring temperature for each reading but insulated from ambient during the reading and rapidly brought back to ambient after each reading.
A further object is to provide such a device which is relatively simple and economical to construct.
A still further object is to provide such a device which utilizes conventional technology for heat sensing and temperature read out.
Still another object is to provide such a device which may be compact and easy to carry and operate.
Still other objects will be apparent from the following description of the invention.